The Storm
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: While Master is out, a terrible storm hits his mansion where Laxus is having an overnight. some fluff. bully!Laxus. children!Fairy Tail


**A/N:** This fluffy one shot is based on a true story. Actually, only the title of it. A couple weeks ago our power went out from a storm. We had no power for three days which is a lot once you experience it. I feel bad for those who don't even own power. Kudos. Tonight we had another storm, and the tornado sirens went off and we almost lost power again, and so I wrote a thing, but they don't lose power in here because I won't ever wish that on anyone. Lol.

Ages:

Laxus and Bickslow = 11

Freed = 10

Lyon, Loke, and Gray = 9

Natsu = 6

 **warnings:** Laxus, Bickslow, and Lyon are mean bullies!

C:

* * *

 **The Storm**

Natsu squealed in fear and dug himself deeper under the safety of the quilt after a startling clap of thunder shook the whole house. His heart pounded against his little chest and tears leaked out of his closed eyes. Small hands covered sensitive ears, a desperate attempt to keep the menacing sounds out.

The six year old dragon slayer was by himself in one of Master's many bedrooms. The reason that he was alone is because Laxus, their Master's eleven year old grandson, made fun of him in front of everyone by calling him a chicken. Natsu was furious and flushed with embarrassment when they all had laughed at him. Even Gray laughed and that made Natsu feel worse; he thought Gray was different. However, instead of crying like his instant reaction wanted to, Natsu turned his embarrassing emotions to anger and declared that he'd sleep alone.

"You sayin' you're gonna sleep alone in this big scary house?" Bickslow, Laxus's friend, had taunted with his snake tongue flickering out in cruel amusement. Lyon had laughed while Natsu nodded determinedly but on the inside he was trying to keep his tears at bay.

Ever since he joined the guild a few months ago, he'd tried to fit in the older boys. Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Lyon, Loke, and Gray. They were all awesome mages and Natsu had been drawn to them as soon as he'd passed through the Fairy Tail guild doors. They were all there at the time huddled in a group. Natsu's slanted eyes had landed on Gray who'd been demonstrating his ice make magic to Cana.

Gray had looked really cool to Natsu, with his dark looks, and ice powers. He'd gone over and stuttered (affectively gaining the entire female population's adoration) to introduce himself and Laxus had shot him down. Of course, the females in the guild had punished Laxus for his rude actions and Natsu somehow was deemed as the guild's 'baby', which definitely soured Laxus even further. Ever since that day, Laxus and his group (mainly Bickslow and Lyon) made it their job to string Natsu along since he kept trying to join their group.

Little events like tonight, a sleepover at Laxus's house (Master's mansion) lead Natsu to believe he was getting accepted in the group. Clearly, as the night wore on, that wasn't the case at all. Master was away when the game of Pick-On-Natsu ensued. Loke could never wrap his head around why his friends didn't like the little dragon slayer. The nine year old orange haired boy didn't have a problem with Natsu but he never defended him either.

Gray, Loke's best friend, was the only one out of the group that backed Natsu up. The nine year old ice mage understands why Laxus treats Natsu the way he does, but that doesn't mean he agrees with it. It was clear to everyone that Natsu liked Gray the most (which Lyon showed heavy irritation with) and while Gray likes his polar opposite element, there are times when even he reaches his limit. For starters, the kid is several years younger than them. Another thing is that despite being mistreated by them, Natsu still sticks around, and for what reason Gray could not fathom. Only thing that Gray knew was that he was getting tired of sticking up for Natsu. If the boy wanted to be in their group so bad, it was time to grow some backbone.

A series of booming thunder occured, shaking the manision like a leaf. Gray hardly blinked but his body was tense. In a sense, Natsu did grow some backbone. At least tonight he did. The kid told them that he'd be sleeping alone after being called names by Laxus. Gray assumed that sleeping by himself would let Natsu prove his point, but the ice mage couldn't help but worry about him. Although outside was fearful with the trees swaying messily in the harsh wind, and fat rain drops smacking down hard on the roof and windows, there wasn't a storm that phased Gray.

He couldn't say the same for the small dragon slayer. He remembers when Master had brought Natsu in that night. It was storming just how it is now and Gray noticed each time the pinkette jumped after lightning flashed or thunder clapped.

...

Natsu couldn't fall asleep, not with the storm raging on outside. The boy had gathered up the sheet and blanket and had it wrapped around his small frame like a protective cacoon. He sat up huddled against the backboard of the large bed and trembled. The tears had long gone overpowered him and trickled down his face silently. Each time thunder crackled and lightning sizzled, he let out a muffled whimper. He was terrified and alone, and no one would come for him.

It's not like he'd go to them anyhow since his young pride was already more stubborn than a full grown mule. Still, he longed for some company to make him feel safe. He gasped when a tree branch smashed against the farthest window and quickly nestled down on the pillows. He closed his eyes tight and hurried to cover his ears when the mansion rumbled from the ongoing thunder.

Natsu didn't hear the door open or the quiet feet that padded over the plush carpet floor. The pinkette jumped when he felt the bed sink down from extra weight and hands that came to rest on his shoulder. "Nooo!" Natsu squeaked and began to thrash.

"Natsu, it's Gray! Stop that." Gray's familiar voice was muffled to Natsu's ears since he was completely hidden underneath the blankets. The pinkette's eyes widened and he froze. Gray?

...

It's been an hour. Gray sighed at another explosion of thunder. The storm seemed to be getting worse by the minutes. Not only that, but Lyon had somehow managed to become attached to Gray's side during the night. Lyon was a clingy sleeper and it irritated Gray to no end. After lying there for another five minutes, the ice mage finally got up. He pried Lyon off him and rolled out of their makeshift bed, if you want to call it that.

Before the Master had gone out, he'd helped his children blow up mattresses which they placed in the living room and pushed together to make one big bed. Variety of pillows, sheets, and blankets iced the mattresses like a cake. When Natsu saw it, he looked a bit crestfallen that he wouldn't be able to sleep there with them. Laxus had made sure Natsu knew he wasn't welcomed to it, he even went as far as to give Natsu the farthest bedroom from the living room. Gray had to give the dragon slayer props though, because he hadn't made a peep of complaint.

Gray managed to find the actual floor and quietly stood up. He glanced behind him to see that Lyon was now occupying his spot and rolled his eyes. On the other side of Lyon was Loke. He was curled up on top of the blankets and his shirt had risen up showing some skin. On the opposite of Loke was Bickslow. He was dead to the world as he snored loudly, resembling the thunder quite a lot. Laxus wasn't a heavy sleeper but like Gray storms didn't bother him, they actually calmed him down, so he was fast asleep. A tuff of green hair poked out from beside Laxus underneath the covers. Gray held in a snicker, knowing well that it was Freed so close to Laxus.

The ice mage shook his head at the sleeping boys and left the room. As he walked towards Natsu's room, Gray couldn't help but think how much the dark hallway seemed like it could be from a horror movie, especially with the storm crackling outside. Perhaps one of the many doors he walked by would ease open and then slam shut on their own. This time Gray did snicker out loud.

A few minutes later and he was quietly pushing his way inside of Natsu's room. It was dark inside, the lightning only casting a few rays here and there. Gray immediately found Natsu, or what he assumed was Natsu. The small form wrapped up in blankets slumped on the bed better be Natsu. Gray gently closed the door behind him and walked over to the large bed. He reached out and touched what he hoped was Natsu's shoulder while getting up next to him.

The form had been trembling but froze now before beginning to thrash around. Gray's irritation hit his limit and he hissed for Natsu to stop and told him who it was. The bundle froze again and Gray rolled his eyes before uncovering Natsu. The pinkette's head popped out but before Gray could do or say anything, Natsu launched himself at him and fell in his lap. In shock, Gray fell backwards and Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Natsu-"

The dragon slayer sniffled. "Gray, I'm scared." he whispered, a hiccup following after. He pushed his small body further against Gray's and whimpered when thunder boomed overhead.

The ice mage blinked in surprise. His arms were extended in the air in front of him and he was unsure of what to do with them. Natsu was huddled in his lap, warm as a fireplace, and much smaller than Gray imagined he was.

Slowly, Gray brought his arms down and used his hands to gently push Natsu back. The pinkette didn't fight but his body did tense up. "Natsu-"

Lightning flashed and lit up the room. Gray cut his own self off after getting a glimpse of Natsu's puffy face. His eyes were round with fear and his cheeks were stained with tears. His button nose was red and his eyes were refilling back on tears.

...

Natsu wanted to push off of Gray but he was too scared. He was embarrassed and terrified and ashamed. Quickly the boy brought his hands to cover his face and hide the oncoming tears. "I-I'm not a baby!" he declared, voice small and trembling. He wanted to stop crying, otherwise he'd get laughed at again, but he couldn't help it.

The mansion nearly split in half from the series of thunder that had Natsu kneeling over with a wail. "N-n-no-" the pinkette stuttered, eyes clenched shut. Gray quickly sat up and pulled Natsu back in his arms and laid them down. Natsu nestled closer with his eyes still shut and gripped the front of Gray's night t-shirt. The ice mage frowned down at Natsu's quaking body and drew him in closer. He was more of an action comforter, not verbal comforter. Also, Gray was just at a loss at how to comfort others. He always liked to be held during tought times so that's what he'll do for Natsu.

He pulled the blankets up and slipped underneath them, Natsu still in his grasp, and lowered the covers over them. The small space would grow hot with Natsu being a fire mage, but Gray was ice, so he would live. It's not like he would notice the heat change anyway, his eyes were suddenly droopy and he was yawning one yawn after the other. It seemed like Natsu had already dozed off, his face hidden away in Gray's shirt. The ice mage held the younger boy closer before finally drifting off himself, and the sound of the storm slowly faded away.


End file.
